


all the stars in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	all the stars in the sky

Chris pulled the thin hotel comforter up further and rolled onto her side, trying to get back to sleep. Stevie sighed in frustration. 

“Come on! Wake up!” She leaned over and shook Chris not-so-gently, in a final attempt to get her out of bed. 

“What are you doing this for?” Chris muttered. “Isn’t it nearly three in the morning? I need sleep.”

Stevie laughed gently. “You won’t regret this, I promise. Just come with me.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Chris got out of bed. Stevie couldn’t help but notice the low-cut nightgown she was wearing, but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. Stop it, she thought. I’m not meant to be thinking those things. It just isn’t right.  
Despite her tiredness, Chris saw the troubled expression that briefly flickered across Stevie’s face. 

“You alright, love?”

“Yeah of course! Why wouldn’t I be? It’s nothing.”

Although Chris didn’t quite believe it, she decided not to keep pushing. If Stevie had a secret, it was probably for a reason. 

Together, the two left Chris’s room and walked down the hallway quietly, to avoid waking any other hotel guests. Stevie’s heels clicked on the uncarpeted floor, and Chris laughed to herself. Only Stevie would wear high-heeled boots inside during the middle of the night. 

“Hurry up!” Stevie said. “We can’t miss this. For someone with such long legs, you’re awfully slow.”

“If only you’d tell me what it is that’s so important for me to see. Maybe then I’d walk a bit faster.” Chris teased.

Stevie laughed, “No. I want it to be a surprise.” Even though it was dark inside the hotel, she thought she saw a smile flicker across the older woman’s face. Chris quickened her pace, making up the slight difference between her and Stevie. For some reason, Chris’s stomach fluttered, and she became painfully aware of the space separating them. Although it couldn’t have been more than four inches, it felt like miles. Yet she could grab Stevie’s hand and bridge that gap- 

No. She wouldn’t. There was no time for that sort of thing. It would be much better for her to just enjoy the moment, to take pleasure in what she had. Not what she could have.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Stevie raced ahead of Chris, making sure she made it to the hotel door first.

“What’s the hurry?” Chris asked playfully.

“Can’t spoil the surprise,” Stevie said. “You don’t get to see first.” Despite her light tone, she was inwardly panicking. What if Chris didn’t think it was worth all the bother and secrecy? What if she was only being nice for the sake of politeness? Stevie knew it was stupid to worry so much about the little things, but she couldn’t help it. Setting aside those thoughts, she beckoned towards Chris. 

“Come on. Now you get to see why I did all of this.”

Together, they stepped outside. At first, Chris didn’t see what Stevie was so excited to show her. Then, she looked up, and stopped in her tracks.

“It’s beautiful, Steph!”

The stars were shining down as brightly as if they were diamonds set into the velvet sky, and the moon was full and round. More important was the thing that made it so special. There were meteors shooting through the night, each leaving a trail of glimmering light in its wake.

Stevie smiled, relieved that Chris seemed to truly think it was amazing. 

“I know,” she said. “And I thought you’d want to see it, because it’s just as pretty as you are.”

Oh no. Fuck. That’s not how I’m supposed to act. She can’t think I’m flirting with her or something.  
Luckily, Chris didn’t seem to hear. She had a slightly distant look in her eyes as she stared into the sky.

In all the years Chris had been playing in bands, she’d never met anyone quite like Stevie. The younger blonde had something special about her, and Chris had seen that since the day they were introduced to each other. The two had clicked instantly, and even after all the drama that came with being in one of the world’s biggest rock bands, they were still best friends. Yet Chris couldn’t help but think there was something missing in their relationship. She sighed slightly, knowing that it was pointless to wish for something she could never have.

She was snapped out of her reverie by Stevie lightly tapping her on the arm.

“Let’s go over there, by the side of the road. There’s a bench we can sit on.”

Chris nodded, and they strode down the front steps of the hotel.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

When they reached the bench, both women tried to sit down at the same time. Stevie made it slightly before Chris, and the taller woman accidentally landed on her lap.

“Oh!” Chris exclaimed, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that at all. I probably crushed you.” She felt her face warming up, and prayed the other woman wouldn’t notice how much she was blushing. Quickly as she could, Chris moved next to Stevie, instead on on top of her. 

Stevie laughed, and Chris felt the tension leaving her body. Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she leaned into the back of the bench. Once again, both women looked up at the falling stars. They rained down in multitudes, each one as mesmerising as the next. It was a truly majestic sight, and Chris wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

“My God, it really is gorgeous. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” The bright light dazzled Chris’s eyes, but it was as if she couldn’t look away. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Stevie said. Chris could hear the smile in her voice. “I’d hate to have wasted your time.”

“You could never waste my time. You know that.” 

Suddenly- impulsively- Chris leaned over and kissed Stevie. As their lips met, it felt like time had stopped, yet the fluttering sensation in Chris’s stomach only became stronger. Stevie reached out her arms as if in a trance, and pulled Chris closer. She felt the older woman’s heart beating through the thin fabric of her nightgown, and seemed as if it was matching up with hers. 

The sensation of Stevie’s lips and body filled all of Chris’s senses, and it was all she could think of. It was as if everything in her whole life, all the pining and nerves and excitement, had existed only to lead up to this moment. There was nobody in the universe but her and Stevie, and she’d never want it any other way. Raw emotion overtook her body, and she wrapped her arms around Stevie. 

Silently, she thanked God that they were sitting down, because her knees felt too weak to support her, and heart raced. Yet this was the least shy she’d felt in her whole life. For the first time since she could remember, she was truly happy in her own body, right here with the woman she loved.

Slowly at first, then more confidently, she slipped her fingers under Stevie’s shirt. They leaned into each other, as if bound together by something even stronger than fate. She didn’t know if it was the warm night or the fervour of their kiss, but she felt like a fire was overtaking her. As they sat there, entwined, under the magnificent night sky, it was the most Chris has felt in her whole life, and the heart-stopping beauty of the night was surpassed only by the passion she felt. It seemed like all the stars in the sky were there for them, and only for them. Yet it couldn’t last forever. 

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Suddenly, Stevie jerked away from her, and bolted towards the hotel. Despite the difficulty of running in heels, her embarrassment pushed her onwards, and she was inside before Chris could even process what had happened. Then it hit her.

“No!” She cried into the night. “What have I done?” Faster than she’d ever ran in her life, Chris hurried after Stevie. Carelessly sprinting up the steps of the hotel, she nearly ran into the door. 

“Fucking Jesus!” she swore. “Why am I so damn careless? Maybe that’s why she ran away from me. I’m the most stupid, impulsive person ever.”

Holding back tears, she sped up the stairs to Stevie’s room. Desperately, she pounded on the door. 

“Stevie? Are you there? I’m so, so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. But please don’t hate me for it, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I wish I could go back and undo it. I can’t even explain how sorry I am. Please.”

She waited, praying for an answer. Yet the beating of her heart was the only sound she heard. Almost unknowingly, an anguished wail escaped her lips, and she sunk down onto the floor. The wooden boards of the hallway were cold against her bare legs, but it was the least of her concerns. 

This is all my fault. I should never have kissed her. I should’ve known that I’m the only bloody queer. She’s too perfect to like women. I’m the one with the problem, and now I’ve lost the only person I truly love.  
She pulled her knees to her chest, so that she was curled up in a ball. Despite her strongest efforts, she couldn’t hold back the desperate sobs. 

Although the feeling of hopelessness nearly consumed her, a small part of Chris still thought that maybe Stevie would hear her, and come into the hallway to tell her that it was alright, that everything was forgiven. Maybe she’d even hear those three words she’d wanted Stevie to say to her ever since the day they met-

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

“I love you.” Stevie spoke the phrase into the night, yet it carried more meaning than it ever had. The tears were still drying on her face, and her heart was still pounding from her run into the room. She knew Chris couldn’t hear her, but it made no difference. She had needed to say that for as long as she’d known Chris. Shame had overtaken her after they’d kissed, but she was in love. As if it made up for the pain she knew she’d caused Chris, she said it even louder.

“I. Love. You.” Foolishly, she thought that Chris might have heard her this time, and her heart quickened. She knew, however, deep down, that the other woman had not heard. She wanted her to, more than anything else, yet she couldn’t say it to her face. She couldn’t let her know, even if Chris loved her back. Her fear of really admitting to herself that she wanted Chris, that she needed Chris, that she loved Chris, was too strong. And so those words would have to remain unheard, their speaking witnessed only by all the stars in the sky.


End file.
